Deadmines
|boss="Captain" Cookie (normal) Vanessa VanCleef (heroic) |type=Dungeon |level=15 - 21 |minlevel=10 |players=5 |bosses= }} The Deadmines are expansive, winding tunnels dug out under Westfall and part of Northern Stranglethorn. It is the lowest level Alliance instance, and is populated by members of the Defias Brotherhood. Its entrance can be accessed in the town of Moonbrook in southwestern Westfall, while its exit is located in the western part of the Dagger Hills near the ocean. The Deadmines once were the center of the Defias operation, led by the ambitious Edwin VanCleef, who was constructing a juggernaut at the bottom of the mines with the aid of the goblins. His plans were stopped by the Alliance militia and Edwin himself was killed and beheaded. It wasn't the end of the Brotherhood, as his daughter, Vanessa witnessed his death and several years after began to slowly rebuild the organization, waiting for a proper moment to strike back against the Kingdom of Stormwind. Prior to the First War, the Deadmines were the greatest gold-production center in human lands. However, they were abandoned during the First War. During that time, Lord Lothar ventured into the perilous Deadmines on a quest to obtain the Tome of Divinity but was captured by a band of ogres and held captive for 20 months. He was ultimately rescued and successful in his mission. It was also to the dungeons below the Deadmines to which Blackhand's daughter Griselda fled with the ogre Turok. Both were slain by an orcish raid. At that time, many slimes inhabited the dungeons but have not been encountered lately. The dungeon was updated to reflect current events. The instance gained a Heroic mode for level 85 players. There are Goblin Transporters scattered throughout the instance, usable only when the boss of the particular room they are located in is killed. Once unlocked, they can send players to either Ironclad Cove, the Mast Room, or the Foundry. The Goblin Transporter located at the beginning room with the quest givers only sends players further into the instance; it does not function as a destination point. Geography Location: Westfall. Entrance to the mine is in the southwestern barn in Moonbrook. Keep right without taking dead-ends and you’ll reach it, eventually. Maps File:WorldMap-TheDeadmines1.jpg File:WorldMap-TheDeadmines2.jpg Quest guide Dungeon denizens * s * Harvest golems * Hobgoblins * s * Kobolds * Monkeys * Murlocs (one, "Captain" Cookie) * Ogres * Ogre magi (one, Glubtok) * Parrots * Rats (Critters) * Steam elementals * Worgen (one, Admiral Ripsnarl) Bosses The following bosses will be present in the new Deadmines: * * * * * * (heroic mode only) Encounters Loot See The Deadmines loot. Videos fw1iLLa53CI bWhZiK1-rSA vVDZLueXlGc oekDBT7iGl4 Video Guides: Gallery Image:Mast Room.jpg|Mast Room Image:Goblin Foundry.jpg|Goblin Foundry Image:Ironclad Cove.jpg|Ironclad Cove Image:Deadmines_Inside.jpg|Within the Deadmines Related achievements * ** * ** * * * * * * Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as VC (named for its final boss, VanCleef) to avoid confusion with another instance (Dire Maul) that shares the more obvious initials. When in doubt about "which DM" is meant, check the level of the person asking for a group; a lower level character is most likely referring to this instance and is unaware of Dire Maul, or of the use of "VC" as an abbreviation. * If you travel to a small cove north of Yojamba Isle (in northwestern Northern Stranglethorn), you can see a large water gate which leads to the docks inside Deadmines. However, you cannot enter or leave through this. Interestingly, inside the Deadmines this gate exists to the North, but outside the gates exit to the south. *Very popular video which won the Rise to Power contest was based on The Deadmines and its (old) bosses. Patches and hotfixes * * * References External links fr:Les Mortemines Category:The Deadmines Category:Westfall Category:Mines Category:Instances